The Average Day of Akatsuki OneShot
by xXSakina28Xx
Summary: An overexaggerated story of an average day with Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi. Fairly short, Sasori's POV. The characters are out of character considering this was my homework...xD


The Average Day of Akatsuki!

It was an ordinary day in the "Akatsuki" hideout, for them at least. To others, it would be _way_ beyond ordinary. The infamous puppet master from Sunagakure, Sasori no Akasuna (AKA Scorpion of the Red Sands) just finished one of his malfunctioning puppets, Hiruko. This was everyday routine for the puppeteer, and it was slowly starting to bore him. Rising up from his desk, Sasori heads out the door, to see what "exciting" things the other members had in store for him.

As he was walking, the redhead catches a flash of orange. "Tobi…" The scorpion mumbled. "Tobi" was a member of the Akatsuki, or more like a substitute member, in case any of the other members dies in battle we can replace him or her. He was always mysterious, wearing an orange mask. There was only one visible spot, his right eye. From that hole, lines that swirled were engraved around the circle, which made it looked like a lollipop, it was ridiculous! He acted like a complete idiot, dancing around, annoying the other members, especially Deidara. His partner…

He didn't complain, at least the blonde brat knew when to shut the heck up unlike Tobi. Then he wondered if his partner was bisexual, at first sight you'd always assume that he was a girl since his hair was so long, until you hear his voice. "TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!!!!" The fool wailed. _Good boy? We're an organization full of S-rank criminals, nobody that's "good" is supposed to be here, that obnoxious brat! Why am I surrounded by idiots!? _The puppeteer thought. He heard a groan from the living room, "TOBI! IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HECK UP IN 2 SECONDS I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF, HM!" That was Sasori's partner; one more thing to note was that he always had a habit of saying "hm" at the end of his sentences.

_I swear that I'll commit sui__cide__ if they BOTH don't shut up. _The redhead ran his fingers through his tangled, crimson hair in frustration. "S-sorry senpaii, I didn't mean to annoy you, ehehe…" Tobi muttered nervously. Oh boy, what a mess he's gets into when he makes Deidara mad. "You coward! Come over here and let me teach you a lesson, hm!!!" The puppeteer sighed, "What did he do _this_ time, Deidara?" The blonde faced his partner, his only visible eye filled with hatred and rage, "Master Sasori! That Tobi completely ruined my art sculpture, hm! Now how can a detonate it?!" _"What? _You call those pyrotechnics of yours _art?! _Art is a work of beauty, captured and left for posterity…it is the beauty of all eternity!" The blonde rolled his eyes, "As a fellow artist, I certainly respect your perspective. But in my opinion, art is a transient beauty that fades after just a moment, hm."

The two "artists" began to bicker like an old married couple until Tobi tried to butt in. "C-come on you guys! Can't you talk about this lat- "DO **NOT** INTERFERE! (HM)" The pair spat. "UWAAAA, I'M S-SORRY!!!!" And with that, Tobi fled as fast as possible, nobody should **ever** disrupt the two when they argue, especially about art.

"_KABOOM!!!" _That my friend, was Deidara, exploding his clay sculptures, which he claims as his "art". Next you'd hear Sasori summon his favourite puppet, the Third Kazekage, to shred the blonde to pieces with its hidden mechanisms; poison soaked into each blade. Minute by minute, they were destroying the hideout.

If you thought _this _was bad. You obviously haven't been here long enough to see what goes on when **all** the othermembers are here. Luckily, most were out, trying to complete the missions they were assigned to by their Leader. A panicked Tobi swiftly dodges the caving walls and hides underneath a random table, covering his head with his hands. "How is Kakuzu going to pay off the hideout _this _time?! This is our going to be our 7th time moving!!!"

-

_**Forgive me, this is horrible and very OOC… Dx**_

_**This was part of my homework, it was to make a creative story using 10-15 of the stem words we learned during the school year. (it's the words that are underlined) **_

_**I had to write 5-7 paragraphs, and I wanted it all to fit in one page, so this is pretty short.**_

_**Considering this is fanfiction, I'll post it here. **_

_**I hope this amuses you… :P**_

_**If you want, feel free to review… :)**_

_**Oh, and sorry for any typos or grammar errors…**_

_**I hope my teacher won't get weirded out by this..xD**_


End file.
